New Slug New Villain:Otra babosa Goon y el virus
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Eli vuelve con un poder especial, los lanzadores caerán, todos, hasta la superficie...¿Alguien lo podrá detener? ¿Tendran que hacer algo para detenerlo? ¿Y si hay babosas nuevas? ¿Otra babosa Goon? ¿Controlando a una gran lanzadora? Trailers en cada capitulo, luego anunciare cuando se estrena xD
1. Trailer 1

**...**

Pasaron meses después de ese "accidente", días, semanas, todos estaban en el refugio, Will Shane, el padre de Eli Shane volvió a ser el mismo, pero extrañaba a su hijo, a veces lloraba,, pero después se calmaba, Trixie es la que más sufría, Eli, hecho una babosa poderosa, casi nadie le puede vencer, es muy poderoso, una babosa malvada...

...

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... - reía Sulfur macabramente, Eli estaba parado en su hombro, estaba controlando la mente del flagelo.

-Ya que Blakk no me sirvió, usaré algo más poderoso, usaré el virus - dijo Sulfur con la voz de Eli.

-ATAQUEN - avisó

...

-Chicos algo esta ocurriendo los lanzadores se están enfermando - dijo Katherine, lanzadores y lanzadoras en camas, débiles, con fiebre, tosiendo y vomitando.

-Que está sucediendo - preguntó Will - Debemos descubrirlo. - dijo decidido.

...

Muchas babosas malvadas fueron disparadas, la Banda de Shane (contando a Junjie), disparaban pero eran demasiadas. En una de esas Eli fue disparado se transformó y lanzó un humo de color azul con tinte naranja, impactó a Trixie.

-AHHHHHH - dijo ella, cayó desmayada.

...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ni crean que volveré a ser el mismo, nunca, NUNCA MÁS - dijo Eli alzando a Junjie, Will, y Kord con su cola.

-Hijo por favor tu puedes, no puedes asernos esto - dijo Will gritando, pero Eli se burlaba de él.

-Diganle adiós a todo, y a...Trixie.

-NOOOO...

...

Muchos lanzadores están en coma, muchos, y eran demasiados, una chica pelirroja con le cabello suelto y alborotado, tosía exageradamente, de pronto un brillo de color rosa comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

...

-Por fin, la superficie - avisó Blakk, los flagelo atacaron y subieron al descenso ya destrozado. La gente corría desesperada, jamás vieron esas cosas, los animales (perritos gatitos, bla bla bla ) corrían asustados los niños se escondían pero eran atrapados por los flagelo.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...AL FIN - dijo Eli malvadamente...

...

**Ví como quedó mi primer fic, y bueno para mi fue un asco, pero juro que este será mejor, lo actualizaré...en...no les diré...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	2. Trailer 2

**Sólo es un segundo tráiler, no se alarmen...**

Tráiler 2

Cuatro babosas fueron disparadas, la primera era gris y sus antenas eran azul marino, dio un brillo color grisáceo y era un troll, era kord Zane, lentamente unas luces detrás de él aparecieron transformándolo en una babosa megamorfica, en forma de una babosa carnero pero con cuernos mas grandes y con dos cuernos en los lados de su cabeza, y un cuerno de rinoceronte en su frente y con rocas azules pegadas a su espalda, (Si quieren miran la imagen en mi Facebook), otra era una babosa color amarillo con antenas color amarillo fuerte, dio un brillo color perla, y era un humano, Junjie Lanjua (Ya me acostumbre a u apellido, lindo :3), cerró los ojos y dio vueltas transformándose en una babosa megamórfica su forma era como la babosa hipnogriph (no se como se escribe), solo que era color amarillo claro y unas antenas en su cabeza, el siguiente era una babosa color verde musgo con detalles amarillos y rojos, dio un brillo y se transformó en un topoide, era Pronto Germitopo (se escribirá asi) unos brillos detrás de su espalda aparecieron y se transformó en una babosa parecida a una flatulorinka, solo que dos antenas salía de su nariz, y un humo salía de estas, y tenía varias huellas que lanzan humo alrededor de su cuerpo.

La ultima y masa areciada era una babosa roja, dio un brillo y era un chica pelirroja, dio vueltas y se transformó en una babosa fénix, de color rojo con antenas gigantes que salían de su cabeza, y dos orejas gigantes, y plumas rojas con detalles rosas, y una cola de lobo.

La cuatro babosas volaron y con cara de enojo se enfrentaban contra alguien, otra babosa Goon, esta fue disparada y junto a esta dos babosas, Eli y "Goon", ¿Quién ganará?

-Debemos hacerlo - Pensó Trixie.

-Ya verán, BajoTerra caerá y la superficie también - Pensó Eli lanzando un rayo de electricidad.

-Tu veras Sting - dijo "Goon" lanzando un rayo de color verde con rojo.

-La superficie estará en la palma de nuestras manos - pensó la otra babosa goon lanzando un rayo de color morado con verde y rojo.

-Hagámoslo...

Las babosas se acercaban mas y mas, mas y mas hasta que se escucha una explosión

La pantalla se vuelve negra... TAN TAN TAN... xD

...

**Corto**** lo sé lo sé, no critiquen...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado. **

**Su creepypastera escritora **

**Nicolle **


	3. Trailer 3

…

Su cabello oscuro total, sus ojos rojos, su piel pálida, su voz, todo cambió en él, era diferente, todo cambió para mi cuando lo vi siendo controlado por "Goon", me sorprendí al ver su "nueva" apariencia, me asuste demasiado, pero tuve que hacerlo, tuve que atacarlo para que salga del control de "Goon", lo logramos pero jamás creí que en verdad hubiera maldad en su corazón, después de rescatar a los elementales, no pude soportar mas, y le grité, todo cambió...

* * *

><p>-Hay demasiados enfermos, pero hay algunos que...están en coma - Dijo Katherine, muchos lanzadores tosían, algunos tenían oxigeno, y algunos estaban dormidos y respiraban entre-cortadamente.<p>

-Debemos hacer algo - Dijo Will mirando a todos.

-Debemos detenerlo - Dijo Trixie segura, hasta que alcanzaron a ver a una personita.

-¡TWIST!

* * *

><p>-Blakk no me gusta ser interrogado - Dijo Sulfur.<p>

-Lo siento Eli - Dijo Blakk.

Eli estaba parado en el hombro derecho del flagelo y con una mirada seria, unos lanzadores se acrcaron y dispararon babosas tratando de detenerlos.

-AHHHH! - Dijo molesto el Shane, hasta que dio un brillo de color azul marino y se transformó en humano... MUY diferente...

-MUAJAJAJAJAJA...

* * *

><p>-Ni crean que lo lograran - Dijo malvadamente Eli.<p>

Una babosa de color rojo con antenas rosas fue disparada, Eli volteó y se sorprendió al ver...

* * *

><p>El destino de BajoTerra cayó, la superficie fue invadida... muchos lanzadores están enfermos...las babosas convertidas en malvadas... Doc se convirtió en malvada...¿Qué haremos ahora?...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que estén disfrutando del fic "Viaje al pasado, secreto oculto", por que tengo un montón de ideas... XD<strong>

**Nicolle...":D" "x3"**


	4. Chapter 4

Tráiler 4

* * *

><p>-Trixie! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo toda el resto de la Banda, corrieron hacia la peli-roja en el suelo.<p>

-No despierta, debemos llevarla al hospital, quien sabe que le habrá hecho Eli - Dijo Will levantando a la chica.

-Jajajaja - Rio Eli malvadamente.

-Vámonos...

* * *

><p>-Jajajajaja - Reia una voz femenina, pero grave a la vez, Will, Pronto, Kord y Junjie voltearon hacia el sonido de la voz, y apareció una babosa Goon Doc transformada pero de color morado con detalles rojos y negros.<p>

-CUIDADO! - Todos se agacharon antes de que les impactara, y la babosa malvada volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Quién eres tu? Dijo Will a la babosa, esta solo negó sonriente, y con la misma voz comenzó a hablar.

-Oh Will, jajajaja, yo no soy la única Goon Doc con poderes como mi compañero y amigo "Goon" - Dijo la babosa, todos se sorprendieron, y escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos, y una persona caminaba hacia ellos.

-Sofía...- Susurró el Shane.

* * *

><p>-Arghhh - Dijo Eli luchando con "Goon".<p>

-Parece que sigues tratando de conquistar BajoTerra ¿No? - Dijo "Goon" lanzando un cuchillo, Eli lo esquivó lanzando una granada, lo cual "Goon" también logró esquivar.

-¿Como te convertiste en humano? - Preguntó Eli parando la pelea.

-Jajajaja...larga historia Shane - Dijo "Goon".

-Y... ¿Sabes? no voy a dejar que me robes la victoria - Dijo Eli lanzándose con furia.

-Ahhh - Se quejó "Goon".

-PUEDEN PARAR - Gritó una voz.

* * *

><p>-Trixie esta muy mal, no sé si pueda sobrevivir - Dijo Katherine midiendo la temperatura de la chica, esta estaba muy pálida y tenía un tubo de oxigeno, junto a suero en su muñeca, le habían puesto anestesia para que pueda dormir.<p>

-Por favor ¿No puedes hacer nada? - Preguntó Kord.

-No sé, esto es complicado...esta afectando a muchos - Dijo la científica preocupada.

-Ahhh! - Comenzó a quejarse Trixie.

* * *

><p>-AHHHH! Gritaban las personas corriendo al ver una gran pelea de dos babosas, una de color rojo y otra de color azul marino.<p>

Pero...

* * *

><p><strong>HOLIS! XD, cuídense, besos.<strong>

**Los quiero mucho**

**Nicolle.. ":)" **

**PD: Ya estamos cerca del estreno de este fic, este es el último tráiler.**


End file.
